


A Million

by peachynini



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, Stripper!AU, ass eating, bottom!jongin, slight mentions of past chankai/sekai, top!baekhyun, unsafe sex(kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachynini/pseuds/peachynini
Summary: Jongin lives for the thrill of dancing in front of people’s eyes, and Baekhyun is a high paying customer.





	A Million

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic ever, and thank you to all my friends who encouraged me to write this 7k+ fic of pure smut and crap. Read the tags before you continue! Enjoy! 
> 
> you can also find me on twitter @plumnini

Music was booming outside Jongin’s waiting room, so loud it was pounding in his ears, adrenaline coursing with anticipation as it was his turn next.

Friday nights were always like this.

Sitting in front of his vanity, dusting the lightest pink pigment on his cheeks. Coating his lips with a deep red lipstick, making sure to fill every crevice of his thick lips.

The black laced thong perfectly hugging his hips, slightly restricting as he crosses his legs, smoothing his hand down his shimmering thighs, stopping before he touches the matching black see through stockings up mid thigh.

He leans a bit to his side, making sure not to sit directly on his ass, the position shifting the anal plug snug in his hole, ever so deeper.

Jongin lives off the thrill of dancing in front of sex hungry men, looking for a hole to stick their sloppy cocks in, that he couldn’t help himself but loosen his hole and plug himself before every one of his performances. It made it easy to get off afterwards.

Something about pleasing the crowd, the cheers, the money, always pushed Jongin to the point of delirious need. Need to fuck or get fucked. 

There was a knock on his door before it was opened, the smell of cigarettes wafting strongly into the room, “You’re up next babe. You ready?” The head of the club said, eyeing Jongin’s outfit from top to bottom, especially paying attention to the panty line stretched tightly between his ass cheeks.

“I’m always ready Chanyeol.” Jongin says, rising to his full height with the 5 inch heels he was wearing tonight.

Walking seductively towards the door, Chanyeol reaches for Jongin’s waist, wrapping his large tattooed arms around Jongin, keeping his hand subtlety on his ass.

“Oh I know baby you’re always so eager to get up there and shake your ass for them huh?” Chanyeol squeezes his ass, inciting a moan from Jongin, his tiny cock tucked into the panties already filling up before even going on stage.

 Chanyeol lands a kiss on Jongin’s forehead before lightly tapping Jongin’s ass, giggling to himself as Jongin pouts and walks off to the backstage area, where his fellow dancers are at.

If it was like any other Friday, he would’ve been chatting with the dancers to wear the tension off, loosen his mind before he went up there. But today of all Fridays, wasn’t like other nights. 

After a long stressful week trying to make ends meet with juggling education and multiple jobs, he really just wanted to get up there, dance, then fuck himself on his favorite pink dildo back in his dressing room.

It wasn’t like stripping didn’t pay well, it did.

He couldn’t believe the first ten thousand dollar check he received just for grinding on a pole for a rich business man that had way too much money to spend.

He was feeling nervous that night too, for all he had ever done was take a pole dancing class, never had he actually made money off it in this kind of setting.

With a few grinds and swings around the pole, Jongin had made his first earning that night, and Chanyeol being the kindest boss he is, didn’t take an enormous cut from his earnings.

But it still wasn’t easy to pay for medical school when you had no family and it racks up bills more than stripping earns. 

“Dancers, you’re up.” the stage employee alerts them.

All the dancers take their places behind the black draped curtain, separating them from the men lounging in the booths, ready to open their fat wallets to throw a couple hundred bills towards the dancers dancing at every corner of the stage. 

And Jongin is always at the center of it all.

As the curtain rises, so does the sound of the music, changing into something sultry rather than the house music playing earlier. Ah, it was this kind of night. 

The red and yellow lights beam down as Jongin walks forward, making sure to sway his hips as he does so, scanning the grounds for any potential man he might want to let fuck him tonight.

All the men start wooing as the dancers go up to their poles, Jongin’s particular section filled with the most men wanting to get a glimpse of his tight hole through his panties.

Stripping has earned Jongin sort of a fan base to say, the usual men making an appearance to tip Jongin the large amounts he likes and needs, so it isn’t a hassle to entertain them once in a while to keep them coming, even if that’s flashing his plugged hole as he rubs it down the pole, earning his fare share of groans and whistles as his first pay lands on his side for tonight. 

He smirks to himself as he faces them again, the music bleeding into Jongin’s body as he swirls his hips and walks around the pole, making sure to accentuate his long shapely legs on display, evidently extra sexy with the heels as a few men try to make grabs for them. 

Twirling around the pole, he raises his legs above his head, wrapping around the pole and hanging himself upside down, loving the cheers he receives after he drops his legs back down, slut dropping against the pole and facing the crowd, letting them see the clear view of his bulge tucked into his panties. 

Usually from this move, he rises up and twirls again before twerking his ass against the pole, but the usual doesn’t go as planned when he sees a man behind the crowd, not cheering, not wooing, just staring with his arms crossed. 

Stare so intense Jongin almost loses track of the choreography as he stands on his legs again and twirls around to bend his knees and twerk against pole, the image of the man watching him so intensely making Jongin eager than he was to please his crowd, snapping his hips harder to rub his hole against the pole, friction so delicious against his slutty hole making the plug move teasingly inside him.

Oh he wants to cum so bad.

Jongin turns around for one of the last moves for tonight and sees the man again, this time, he’s not looking at Jongin, but rather, fishing through his wallet, probably to take out a hefty tip for him. 

Jongin drops to his knees and crawls closer to the end of the stage, keeping his eyes on the man as he reaches the end, and everyone starts stuffing bills in his panty line, down his skin tight crop top stretching across his chest, the crunched up bills rubbing against his nipples so deliciously Jongin thinks he might even cum on stage, just staring as the man in the back advances towards Jongin. 

He’s so much more handsome up close, gold chain wound around his neck and sliding a check across the stage where Jongin is on his knees.

Jongin pants as the music dies down and all that’s left is the man’s hand on top of the check, his Rolex shining so brightly under the lights.

The unknown man stares at Jongin’s breathless figure kneeling at the edge.

Jongin should feel bothered by the stare as everything has died down, and the crowd has dispersed and gone back to their booths, drinking and chatting until the next performance of the night, but only he is still there,

“This check is for you.” He says, almost close to a whisper, “if I can get a dance just like that but in private.” 

Jongin almost misses the words, feeling somewhat fluid from the energy of the night dispersing from his body.

He knows what those words mean. It’s an invitation to dance and to fuck. And he doesn’t usually fuck strangers. But this one, seems too irresistible and rich to deny.

His wet pink lips look so delectable to Jongin’s needy state of mind, wanting those them against his hole as he eats him out.

His hair is swooped to the side, eyes droopy and soft, but so intensely black staring at Jongin’s face. He could be staring at anywhere but his face, his bulging cock in his panties, his crop top stretched all the way down, displaying his peeking mounds, but he stares into Jongin’s eyes.

Remembering his intense gaze as he had shown himself to the crowd, Jongin wants to dance for him again, wants to present himself to him to watch and fuck, how much Jongin needs it right now.

“Okay” Jongin softly breathes out, “All private performances must go through our boss first, tell one of the waiters to ring him up and tell him what you have in mind, then you’ll be cleared.” 

The man nods, retracting his hand, but leaving the check on stage, probably for Jongin to take since he’s already agreed. 

Jongin grips the check from the edges, mind too fuzzy to make out the amount, but can tell its hefty from the number of zeros.

It’s going to pay for so many things. Jongin’s rent, tuition, utility bills, and all he has to do is dance and get dicked till he forgets his own name.

“See you soon then.” Jongin smiles at the man, lifting himself as he moves forwards, his face inches from the other man’s, their breathes mixing in with each other.

“See you soon beautiful.” he whispers against Jongin’s lips, landing a wet kiss on the corner of his lips, before moving back and smiling at Jongin’s droopy eyes, turning away to go and likely ask one of the waiters for the boss.

The aftermath of the performance is weighing down now on Jongin’s mind, giddiness fills him up as his hole flutters around his plug, ready for what’s to come later on.

Jongin stands and moves to grab all the money skewed across his section of the stage, most if not all are hundreds, making easy money tonight to make his monthly tuition payment tomorrow.

Rolling all the money he collected from the floor and on himself, he hurries back to his dressing room, turning the knob with little patience to tuck away his money in his pouch, careful to place the check inside a zipper.

Jongin makes himself a bit more presentable than he looks now, lipstick smeared to the sides of his mouth, probably from licking his lips a number of times on stage. 

A knock sounds before the door is opened, Chanyeol’s head poking through, “Hey babe, we have a customer who wants a private show, said you agreed. You up for it?”

Jongin turns to his voice and smiles, “Yes, take him to one of the more expensive suite. I’m going to need the spacious room.”

Chanyeol smirks before closing the door, his laughter can be heard from inside the room.

Jongin reaches for the bottom drawer on in vanity desk, picking up the lube tucked in the back and ripping open a new box of condoms before taking out two just incase one rips, or they want to have another round. 

He giggles to himself, he definitely wouldn’t mind a round two. 

It’s been a while since Jongin’s slept with someone. The usual people he entertains are only two men who he is closely acquainted with.

Oh Sehun, a young CEO of a Tech company who only trusts Jongin to keep their paid sex meetups confidential, and his boss, Chanyeol, who Jongin goes to whenever he needs a good thick cock to forget about his problems.

Once in a while he might pick up one of his die hard fans and give them the lucky chance to fuck Jongin, but it doesn’t happen as often as his fans would probably like. Usually only out of sheer desperation to get off on something thicker and warmer than his set of dildos. 

After taking the lube and condoms, Jongin makes his way down the dark hallways, passing by room door signs flashing red with “occupied” to let others know private shows are happening. 

The music is booming again for another set of dancers, and it gives him the confidence to stride down to the end of the hallway, to the most expensive room they have in the club.

Breathing in deeply, he opens the door slowly, as to build anticipation for his appearance. Wants to keep the mystery man on edge for his performance.

Once Jongin enters the room, he sees him sitting right dead center on the burgundy couches, legs spread as he watches Jongin take smalls steps toward the pole in the center of the room.

Jongin’s hands wrap around the pole, and teasingly twirls his body followed by a giggle just to lighten the mood before they start. 

Walking towards the man now, Jongin reaches his spread knees and places one of his heels on the right of the man’s hip, effectively trapping him from getting up or moving away.

If Jongin wanted, he could easily sit down and be directly on his lap, ass flushed against his crotch.

If Jongin wanted, and he wants to so bad, but he knows this man paid for a performance before anything else.

Tossing the condoms and lube on the couch, the man eyes the things he’s brought before moving his hand to Jongin’s leg, gripping his calves and smoothing his hand back down, goosebumps appearing on wherever he touches.

“What’s your name pretty boy?” He whispers, continuing to stroke Jongin’s leg more,  slightly distracting Jongin from the question. 

“It’s Jongin.” Jongin says, heart beating faster than it was when he walked in.

“Jongin” the man repeats after him, “I’m Baekhyun, in case you’ve been wondering.”

The man smiles at Jongin, maybe more to himself than to Jongin, but Jongin can’t take the bright smile this man, Baekhyun, shows.

Jongin brings his leg back down, the stroking of his leg more heart racing than calming, as Baekhyun might have thought. 

Baekhyun stands up then, getting close to Jongin, height quite smaller than the men Jongin usually lets fuck him.

Baekhyun places his hands on Jongin’s hips, almost causing him to yelp if it weren’t for Baekhyun sending him another one of those smiles, rendering him even quieter than he has been. 

Baekhyun lifts one of his hands and caresses Jongin’s face, thumb lighting brushing over Jongin’s lips, “Beautiful boy.. what do you have planned for us tonight? I saw the things you brought in, and I just want you to know we don’t have to go that far if you’re not comfortable.” 

Stunned, Jongin stares into his eyes, filled with lust and want, but mostly so warm it makes Jongin almost melt right there in his hands.

“But isn’t that what you paid for? Isn’t that you had in mind?”

Baekhyun chuckles, “Beautiful when I paid for this, I really only had a private dance in mind, I’d love more, if you want to give, but I didn’t really see us going that far today, just wanted to see you dance.”

Jongin contemplates it for a moment, sure he doesn’t know this man, and sure he doesn’t usually fuck strangers, but Jongin had come here in mind to get fucked, and he really wants, no needs, to be stuffed full by this beautiful man.

“What if I wanted more?” Jongin whispers, looking back into his eyes.

Baekhyun surges forward and kisses Jongin’s plump red lips, pushing more desperately into it when Jongin responds to the kiss. 

He pulls back only after Jongin starts whining, Jongin’s red lipstick now staining his lips, “You can alway have more beautiful” he says lowly, voice so low and dark, Jongin can’t wait to hear that in his ear when he takes him from behind.

Slipping out of Baekhyun’s grip, he steps back to look all over Baekhyun’s figure as he takes his suit jacket off to reveal and crisp white dress shirt so deliciously tight around his broad shoulders and arms, Jongin really can’t want to feel small wrapped in them.

Gathering his thoughts, Jongin turns to head towards the music set in the far left corner of the room, he knows just exactly what song to turn on and set the mood for their fun tonight.

Swiping through the iPod, he stops when one song comes up. 

All the Time by Jeremih.

He plays the song before walking back to the pole, feeling Baekhyun’s stare as he gets in position when the music fills the room.

He doesn’t have a choreograph set for this song, none at all. Figured he’d let his desperation and want fill into his dance, let Baekhyun know just how much he wants this as well. 

As the chorus starts, Jongin sways his hips to the song and spins. sticking his ass out to Baekhyun, slowly sliding it down till he drops to his knees and spreads them, ass on full display for him to see everything. 

He can hear Baekhyun breathing heavier even as the music sounds. Jongin imagines Baekhyun stroking himself to Jongin’s dance, thick cock slick and red, wanting to find home in Jongin’s hole. 

As he sways back and grinds against the pole, he reaches behind him and moves his panty string aside like he did earlier, letting Baekhyun see just how ready and stretched his ass is for him.

What seems like a grunt, Jongin smiles to himself knowing he’s getting Baekhyun riled up, all needy and hungry for later.

Rising again, Jongin gets back to dancing, twirling the pole as the song starts to pick up again for the second chorus, lifting his legs and hips to wrap around the poll, bending back to give off the curve of his body, all lax and fluid for Baekhyun to manipulate as he wants tonight.

Jongin holds that position for a few moments before coming back down again, glances at Baekhyun to see the first few buttons of his shirt are undone, and he’s slowly palming his cock over his pants, squeezing it purposelessly right when he catches Jongin’s look.

In this night of constant edging and teasing, Jongin thinks his limits are nearing to an end with how much longer he can stay like this without any pleasure to his aching cock and hole. 

The minimal friction he gets against the cold pole isn’t enough, he wants more. Wants Baekhyun’s mouth, fingers, cock to fill him up in every hole till he’s satisfied and sated.

Looking back at Baekhyun, Jongin sees Baekhyun has opened his zipper, hand wrapped around his leaking cock that he had taken out of the confines of his underwear.

At that sight, Jongin loses it.

He stop dancing and drops to his knees, crawling towards Baekhyun, the closer he gets the redder the cock seems, all wet and glistening for Jongin to put in his mouth and taste. 

“Please” Jongin whines out, having reached Baekhyun’s legs, his head resting on his knee.

“Please let me have it please please pl-“

“Fuck baby.” Baekhyun groans, stroking himself more as Jongin cries, wants it in his mouth to warm it up before it goes in his hole.

Jongin whines and inches closer, intently watching Baekhyun stroke his red veiny cock, the girth of it big and so good it would stretch Jongin till he felt like his ass couldn’t take anymore. 

“Please let me suck on it. I’ll be good I’ll be so good please.”

Before Jongin can whine any longer Baekhyun tips the head of his cock to Jongin’s lips as Jongin takes the chance and wraps his lips around the head, humming in peace once he tastes the salty tip and sucks around it, popping off to kiss the head before he dives back on it again. 

This is what Jongin needs.

Baekhyun groans as he brushes his hands through Jongin’s hair, pulling at the bangs slightly to see his face, eyes closed and lips so tightly around the tip like it was made to suck cock.

“Baby you take it so well, just like that come on take some more.” Baekhyun pushes Jongin’s head lightly towards his cock, urging him to stretch his lips more around his girth.

Jongin hums around his cock, making him slightly jerk with the vibrations, as Jongin continues slurping and sucking down his cock, like a starved man.

Baekhyun feels he might come just from this and hurriedly pulls Jongin off his dick, bending Jongin’s face to look at how wrecked he looks just from sucking cock.

Jongin slightly opens his eyes and sticks his tongue out, Baekhyun strokes his cock to his face, groaning while tipping his head back letting the image of Jongin’s willing mouth ready to take his cum flood his mind.

Before he can cum, Baekhyun stops stroking his cock and slaps it against Jongin’s awaiting tongue, letting the near edge of an orgasm settle down before the real fun starts.

“Get up baby, take off your panties, let me see that ass.” Baekhyun groans out, tapping Jongin’s cheek with two fingers to get him to come back to him again.

Jongin scrambles to get up and quickly moves to take his heels off before he’s stopped by Baekhyun’s hand, “Leave everything on but the panties.”

Nodding, Jongin moves to take of his panties, careful to not get it caught on his heels.

With his ass fully bare, Jongin shyly moves to cover his hard cock, leaking against himself.

It’s not that he’s embarrassed about his size, it’s just he knows its smaller than most men. Nowhere near the size and girth of Baekhyun’s thick cock.

Baekhyun sensing his shyness, moves to grab his hands, turning Jongin around for his cock to be on eye level with Baekhyun’s wet pink mouth. 

“Don’t cover up baby, not with me.” Baekhyun whispers as Jongin bites his hand to keep himself from whining even more as his dick is now so close to those lips he was fantasizing about earlier. 

Baekhyun teasingly gives the head of Jongin’s dick a lick, causing Jongin to squeak from behind his hand. 

Baekhyun grins at his reaction before doing it again, except without stopping until he finally wraps his lips around Jongin’s cock, swallowing his whole cock in one go, sucking so good Jongin feels like he might cry. 

He wraps his thumb and forefinger around the base of Jongin’s dick as he now cries out with how hot it feels inside Baekhyun’s mouth, slightly bucking towards him.

Baekhyun reaches behind Jongin and palms his ass, feeling the subtle soft skin that he’s going to wreck soon.

Parting between his ass cheeks, he circles Jongin’s rim with one finger, teasingly pushing in the jeweled plug more that has Jongin cry and buck further into Baekhyun’s mouth, nearly choking him, to which Baekhyun pushes Jongin’s ass to bring his cock deeper in his mouth, successfully gagging on Jongin’s cock before he pulls off with a trail of spit following him. 

“Get on the couch baby, on your back and make sure to keep those legs apart.” Baekhyun chokes out, voice slightly harsh from having gagged on Jongin’s dick.

Not leaving any room to discuss, Jongin climbs onto the burgundy couches, spacious enough for him to lie down and places his hands behind his knees, pulling his legs against his chest as he feels the plug threatening to pop out of his loose hole. 

Jongin watches Baekhyun loosen his belt before ripping it out without patience.

Baekhyun glances at Jongin, his plugged hole fluttering the more Baekhyun undresses himself. All red around his rim from the constant abuse by the plug lodged into his hole for hours on end. 

He takes his time with the buttons, carefully unbuttoning each one, staring into Jongin’s eyes that seem to water with every passing moment that he isn’t touching Jongin.

“Please hurry..” Jongin whimpers, too needy to wait any longer for something, anything, on his hole, his wet slutty hole too sore and hungry to wait.

Baekhyun shoves off the shirt, throwing it on the floor before kneeling onto the couch, right in between Jongin’s legs, placing his pretty hands onto the back of Jongin’s thighs, kneading the area just to feel Jongin’s soft skin, all hairless and golden, too beautiful to not suck and bite and leave red and blue marks, so beautiful.

His broad shoulders look even broader without the shirt and his toned upper body looks so hot to Jongin in that moment, he wants to lick all over his shoulders and chest, worship his body with his tongue till he comes.

Jongin pleads out again, his fantasies too much for how slow the pace is.

“Shhh baby we’ll get there. Shhh..” smoothing his hands down till they cup Jongin’s ass cheeks, gripping and pulling them apart, the skin tightening around the plug as Baekhyun stretching his cheeks even more.

“Gonna let me taste this right baby? Want my mouth on that pretty hole?” Baekhyun asks, more like tells, what he plans to do to Jongin’s rim. 

Jongin repeatedly nods, mind too far gone to care how dirty this might be, it’s too hot to stop, doesn’t want to stop.

Baekhyun lowers himself until he’s right to Jongin’s rim, Jongin unconsciously tightening around the plug, so embarrassed to have his hole so exposed for someone else. 

Baekhyun circles the jeweled area of the plug poking out of the rim, causing Jongin to twitch nervously from the light touches. 

“Baby you’ve been so naughty plugging yourself up like this. It’s gonna make you all loose now. So loose baby.” he says against Jongin’s rim, every breath of his words, blowing against his rim, so teasingly. 

Baekhyun pulls on the plug, bringing it slightly out to see Jongin’s rim tightening on it, desperately clamping on the plug to keep it inside.

Baekhyun pushes it back in, watching Jongin’s face wince from the plug moving against his warm hot walls, not anywhere close to his spot but right on the edge.

He continues to push it in and out, fucking Jongin on the plug, “Is this enough baby? Want more?” 

Jongin cries out, _yes_ , the plug is too small to give him enough pleasure to orgasm.  

“Gonna take the plug out baby, relax, loosen up, there you go baby.” 

Jongin breathes as Baekhyun slowly eases out the plug from his ass, feeling a bit of resistance to the round shaped head, until it pops out of his hole, leaving his rim contracting around nothing.

Baekhyun throws the plug to the side before resuming his focus on his hole again, spreading his cheeks apart and placing his thumbs right on the hole, watching it pulse so desperately.

“Gonna eat you out baby is that okay?” Baekhyun asks, making sure he doesn’t do anything Jongin doesn’t like.

Jongin lifts himself on his elbows, looking down at Baekhyun between his ass, “Yes it’s okay, just please..” 

He doesn’t need to continue, Baekhyun knows the rest.

Baekhyun dives in and flattens his tongue against his hole, tasting the lube that was there with the plug before. Takes one long stripe against his hole, making Jongin jerk and cry out from the sensation.

Pleased with his reaction, Baekhyun does it again, this time taking a couple long stripes, making his rim all wet with his spit.

“Taste so good baby.” Baekhyun says breathlessly before continuing to stretch his hole and stick the tip of his tongue just barely inside his hole. 

Jongin can’t take it. He’s always dreamt of someone eating his tight hole and fucking him with their tongue until he came, but this is so much more intense than any of his imaginations, he wants his mouth against his hole, all the time, everyday.

“Please please don’t stop!” Jongin jerks and convulses around the tongue fucking him in and out of his hole, not even reaching the way the plug did, but something about the constant flicks of the tongue against his rim and insides has him so close to the edge.

Baekhyun licks a long stripe from his rim to his balls before rising up and hurriedly searching for the condoms and lube that Jongin had thrown on the couch earlier. 

Jongin knowing what he’s looking for, contemplates even the purpose of it all after they both sucked each other off and had his lips against his hole.

“Wait!” Jongin say, before Baekhyun can reach for the condom.

 “Are you clean?” Jongin asks, making Baekhyun’s eyes widen before answering.

“Yes… are you suggesting we go without..?”

Jongin takes a moment to process everything, and he really doesn’t want to feel the texture of the condom fucking into him tonight, he wants a real warm cock stretching his hole, making it feel more intense and real than he’s had in a while.

“Yes. We’ve already done so much, and I want to feel your cock, not the condom.”

Chuckling at his words, Baekhyun grabs the lube instead, striding back to where Jongin is, all spread out with a light sheen to his skin, the energy spent from his hole being played with.

“Gonna have your warm hole just wrapped around my cock. How am I going to even last long inside you?” Baekhyun asks, smearing a bit of lube on his fingers, warming them up before he puts them near Jongin’s hole.

Jongin giggles at that as he spreads his legs wider than he can imagine, wanting a clear view of Baekhyun working his fingers into him.

“I’ll start of with two since your hole is already so loose from before” Baekhyun says, as he brings down his fingers to rub against Jongin’s hole, making it all nice and wet.

Jongin can’t take his eyes off Baekhyun’s pretty fingers rubbing outside his rim, the visual and the touches both causing Jongin to lose his mind.

Baekhyun pushes in two fingers first, gently rubbing Jongin’s insides with it, watching to see any signs of discomfort on Jongin’s face before he adds another finger to the mix.

He’s already so loose from the plug he had in him for several hours, he should be ready enough to take cock, but knows this is precaution. Baekhyun wants to make sure Jongin is perfectly okay, that this is pleasurable for him too. The sweetest gesture he’s probably seen tonight.

Jongin clamps down on the fingers, reaching so deep inside him, it brushes against his prostate before its pulled back out making Jongin whine, while Baekhyun grins and adds another finger, this time way thicker than before, and Jongin thinks he might just cum from his fingers. 

The tips of Baekhyun’s fingers press into Jongin’s prostate suddenly that has Jongin cry out and close his legs, hole so tightly squeezing Baekhyun’s fingers that he can barely move it around, only managing to wiggle the tips that has Jongin crying even more.

“Enough just fuck me please no more just put ur cock in _now_.” Jongin wheezes out, so far gone he thinks he might cry if he doesn’t have a cock jammed in his hole.

Baekhyun uses one hand to move his asscheek before slowly easing out his fingers, “Okay baby, anything you want.” he says, finally easing his fingers out, hurriedly taking off his pants along with his underwear to finally get inside the taller’s tight heat.

Jongin sees the thick cock again, this time curving so beautifully towards his stomach, he knows, it’s going to hit his spot oh so perfectly each time.

Kneeling back down, Baekhyun hastily grabs for the lube, and lathers himself with it, groaning as he strokes himself to Jongin so willingly waiting for him to take and ruin.

“Fuck you look so pretty for me like this, all spread out for me to fuck.” Baekhyun says, stroking himself once more before bringing the head of his cock to Jongin’s hole.

He teasingly rubs his cock head around Jongin’s rim, making him whine out and push against it, wanting it to finally enter his hole and fuck him all night.

“Be still baby I got you.”

He grabs his cock and pushes it against Jongin’s hole, met with little resistance as he easily gets the head in, already feels so good just from having Jongin’s heat wrapped around.

Jongin isn’t any better, feels his thighs burn from how far he’s stretched open, the cock head stuffing him so full feels like he’s hanging off it like a slut.

Baekhyun slowly eases in, grabbing Jongin’s heel to bring his ankle closer, as he kisses along his leg, hopefully to distract jongin from the stretch of his cock dragging along his walls. 

But Jongin doesn’t want to be distracted, just wants to feel the raw cock going into him, inch by inch, breaching past his prostate and going deep, so deep.

Baekhyun’s breathing gets heavier the more he goes in, feeling the tightness and warmth enveloping his cock so beautifully, he knows he won’t last long inside Jongin.

Once he fully bottoms out, Jongin’s a whining mess, the cock in him so big and deep, he wants to feel it wrecking him inside out already, wants to feel the bruising against his ass as Baekhyun takes what’s his for tonight. 

“Fuck me oh please fuck me already!” Jongin cries out, moving his hips to feel the cock drag inside him. 

Baekhyun stops what he was doing and groans, the heat to much for him. Grabbing the back of Jongin’s thighs, he pushes him further into the couch nearly bending him fully in half, before snapping his hips, making Jongin cry out, moans from both of them filling the entire room.

“Is this what you wanted baby?” Baekhyun groans out, his pelvis hitting against Jongin’s thighs as he pounds away inside him, cockhead stabbing into Jongin’s spot each time he thrusts back in. 

“Yes! Oh Yes!” Jongin screams, grabbing Baekhyun by the hips to push him even deeper inside himself, eyes spilling over from his prostate getting all this pleasure. 

His small dick against his stomach is already leaking, the head purple from how long he’s been holding off his orgasm.

Baekhyun lays fully on top of Jongin, his chest flush against Jongin’s top as he goes to his neck, and starts to suck on all the skin he can find, marking it with red hickies that’ll soon turn purple and blue. 

“Your ass feels so good baby so fuckin good wanna stay in here forever.” Baekhyun says into his ear, making Jongin probably even hornier than he was before.

Jongin feels his eyes roll back from how full he feels, Baekhyun pounding into his needy hole without rest, perfectly stabbing into his spot, bringing him closer and closer to the edge, doesn’t know how much longer he can keep it off. 

He hears Baekhyun groaning in his ear, before he lifts himself off of Jongin and pushes his crop to up, Jongin’s perky mounds come into view, before he latches his mouth around the left nipple, flicking it with his tongue like he had done with Jongin’s rim before. 

Jongin squirms from the feeling and places his hands behind Baekhyun’s head, keeping him there to keep sucking and licking his sensitive buds.

Baekhyun gives one last suck before he moves onto the other one, rolling it between his thumb and finger before sucking away at it, the round bud getting harder and harder in his mouth, 

Jongin pushes his chest against his mouth, wanting more, wanting so much more, oh he wants to come and have cum dripping out his ass so he can feel the man inside him even when he’s not. 

Baekhyun continues snapping his hips, dragging his cock in and out of his hole while sucking at Jongins nipples, making Jongin moan out constantly, louder and louder each time.

Jongins nipples get too sensitive to suffer through more sucking, so he pushes his head off his chest while Baekhyun takes that moment to slip right out of Jongin and flip him around so he’s on his knees, situating him to fuck him from behind. 

Jongin has little time to adjust before Baekhyun pushes back into him in one go, causing him to fall face first into the couch, his knees lifting off everytime Baekhyun snaps into him, punching his spot over and over.

Jongin reaches for his cock, leaking between his legs, almost crying out once he finally wraps his hands around the head of his cock and fucking into his fist everytime Baekhyun’s thrusts push him down further into the couch.

Thrusting relentlessly, Baekhyun drapes himself over Jongin’s back, drilling into Jongin deeper than he was before, as he reaches around and places his hands on Jongin’s chest, just cupping his pecs and kneading the skin around his nipples.

The sound of his pelvis slamming against Jongin’s ass resonates so loudly, Jongin can’t wait to see the bruises that form on his ass tomorrow morning. 

Can’t wait to walk out of here and let everyone know he just had the dicking of his life, the thickest cock plunging so far into him thinks it might just get stuck inside and never come out.

“Oh fuck imma come baby fuck!” Baekhyun groans into Jongins ear. 

“I’m near too just a little more please..” Jongin whines out, turning his head around to meet Baekhyun’s lips, moaning into the kiss as Baekhyun sticks his tongue inside his mouth and Jongin sucks on his tongue, so dirty and hot he knows he’s going to imagine Baekhyun fucking him for days on end after this when he shoves his biggest dildo up his ass.

Baekhyun’s thrusts become faster and Jongin feels his fingers squeezing his nipples so hard combined with his cock head hitting Jongin’s prostate repeatedly, he desperately strokes his cock in time with Baekhyun’s thrusts and feels the low gut feeling and his balls tightening before his dickhead spurts out cum, landing all over the couch seats below him.

Baekhyun continues fuckng him through it, every spurt landing on the couch and in his hand as the orgasm takes over and he moans out the highest pitched whine as his ass keeps getting abused over and over again.

“Fuck I’m coming I’m coming baby!”

“Inside me! Inside me please!” Jongin screams as the cockhead hitting his prostate making his jerk with oversensitivity that’s borderline painful but so so good, wants to feel him ruin his ass and insides, make Jongin feel it for days even after its all gone.

Baekhyun slips his hands down to Jongin’s hips, gripping them tightly as he grinds into Jongin’s ass, finally bursting inside jongin, every spurt of his cum filling his hole, the heat of the cum so deep inside jongin he knows it’s going to stay so far in him.

Baekhyun groans out, cursing under his breath as he comes down from his high, fucking the last of his cum inside Jongin’s slutty hole already pulsing around his cock as he slowly slides it out, a trail of cum dripping down his rim and onto Jongin’s balls.

Jongin squeezes his ass shut, making sure no more of it spills out, “Baekhyun! Baekhyun! The plug please!” He cries.

Baekhyun hurriedly moves to grab the plug thrown on the far end before returning and easing it back into Jongin’s hole, effectively keeping all of Baekhyun’s cum inside. 

Jongin feels relief once he feels the plug slip inside him, keeping it all in, for none of it to leak out. He smiles blissfully to himself.

“Fuck that was intense baby.” Baekhyun breathes out.

Jongin turns around, kneeling further down till he’s face to face with Baekhyun’s almost softening cock, giving the head a small kiss before rising up to face Baekhyun.

His act has Baekhyun groan out even after his cock is all spent, he surges for Jongins lips, and kisses them with so much force till Jongin opens his mouth and feels Baekhyun lick him all inside, tasting everything.

Baekhyun separates them again to look into Jongin’s eyes, all droopy and tired after a long day of getting ready, dancing, then fucking. 

He places one last kiss on Jongins lips before bringing Jongin down with him to cuddle on the couch, positioning a fluid jongin to lay down as he wraps his arms around him and brushes his hair out of his eyes, kissing his forehead.

Jongin just hums, letting the aftermath of it all come down on him, ease him into a more peaceful state of mind as he feels sleepiness slowly take over.

When Jongin wakes up, Baekhyun’s breath tickles against his nape. It’s still dark outside so they probably didn’t end up sleeping for long.

Jongin slowly eases his way out of Baekhyun’s hold, careful not to wake him up as he soundly sleeps, breath coming out in soft puffs.

If Jongin didn’t feel disgustingly dirty and smelly he would’ve stayed to admire his sleeping form more, but he knows he needs a shower quickly,

Rising up off the couch, he winces as he remembers the plug that he left in his ass to keep Baekhyun’s cum in. Upon remembering it, it slightly makes his cock twitch, loving the feeling of Baekhyun’s cum plugged up his hole, for him to keep.

Taking his heels off, he quietly places them on the ground before reaching for his underwear and pulling them up till it hugs his hips, the thong fitting snug between his cheeks and rubbing against his sore hole.

Picking up his heels, he quietly tip toes towards the door, turning the knob to step out into the quiet hallway.

Closing the door behind him, he starts making his way down the hall finally reaching the dressing rooms that all have their lights out. Seems like most of the dancers have gone home already, as there is no longer any music booming inside the club.

Stepping inside his room, he throws his heels on the futon in his room, too tired to put them in their correct place. 

Taking off his stockings and crop top, he throws them all on the floor, finally making his way into the marble set baby blue bathroom, turning on the shower head and wondering back out until the water heats up.

He goes into his money pouch on his vanity and digs in for the check that Baekhyun had slipped for him earlier. He never got to make out the clear amount before he was eagerly rushing to hang off his cock earlier.

Finding the check neatly slipped into the one of the zippers, he carefully pulls it out as to not damage it and make it null for him to use.

Staring at the check, Jongin’s eyes almost pop out of their sockets seeing the amount written on the check.

He blinks rapidly a few times to see if his eyes are perhaps lying to him.

A million. 

Written in black ink and signed off by the one and only Byun Baekhyun.

To Baekhyun, Jongin’s dance was worth a million.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
